heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheena, Queen of the Jungle
Sheena, Queen of the Jungle is a fictional, American comic book jungle girl heroine, originally published primarily by Fiction House. She was the first female comic-book character with her own title, with her 1937 (in Great Britain; 1938 in the United States) premiere preceding Wonder Woman #1 (cover-dated Dec. 1941). Sheena inspired a wealth of similar comic-book jungle queens. She was predated in literature by Rima, the Jungle Girl, introduced in the 1904 William Henry Hudson Novel Green Mansions. Sheena was ranked 59th in Comics Buyer's Guide's "100 Sexiest Women in Comics" list. An orphan who grew up in the jungle, learning how to survive and thrive there, she possessed the ability to communicate with wild animals and was proficient in fighting with knives, spears, bows, and makeshift weapons. Publication history Sheena debuted in Joshua B. Power's British magazine Wags #1, in 1937.Sheena, Queen of the Jungle at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original November 10, 2011 She was created by Will Eisner and S.M. "Jerry" Iger of the comic-book packager Eisner & Iger, one of a handful of studios that produced comics on demand for publishers and syndicates, and whose client Editors Press Service distributed the feature to Wags. To help hide the fact their studio consisted only of themselves, the duo signed their Sheena strip with the pseudonym "W. Morgan Thomas". Eisner said an inspiration for the character's name was H. Rider Haggard's 1886 jungle-goddess novel She.Archive of Heintjes, Tom. "Will Eisner's The Spirit: The Wildwood News, Chapter 2 - Setting Up Shop", AdventureStrips.com. Reprinted from The Spirit: The Origin Years #2 (Kitchen Sink Press, July 1992). Original page Sheena first appeared stateside in Fiction House's Jumbo Comics #1, and subsequently in every issue (Sept. 1938 – April 1953), as well as in her groundbreaking, 18-issue spin-off, Sheena, Queen of the Jungle (Spring 1942 - Winter 1952), the first comic book to title-star a female character. Sheena also appeared in Fiction House's Ka'a'nga #16 (Summer 1952) and the one-shot 3-D Sheena, Jungle Queen (1953)—the latter reprinted by Eclipse Comics as Sheena 3-D (Jan. 1985) and by Blackthorne Publishing as Sheena 3-D Special (May 1985). Blackthorne also published Jerry Iger's Classic Sheena (April 1985. Fiction House, originally a pulp magazine publisher, ran prose stories of its star heroine in the latter-day pulp Stories of Sheena, Queen of the Jungle (Spring 1951) and Jungle Stories vol. 5, #11 (Spring 1954).Sheena (character) at the Grand Comics Database Blackthorne in the 1980s published original Sheena stories in the three-issue series Jungle Comics (May–Oct. 1988).[http://www.comics.org/series/3727/ Jungle Comics (Blackthorne Publishing, Inc., 1988 Series)] at the Grand Comics Database A version of Sheena, transplanted from Africa to South America, appeared in London Night Studio's Sheena, Queen of the Jungle one-shot comic book and subsequent four-issue miniseries (Feb. 1998 – Spring 1999). As well, AC Comics publishes Sheena reprints as well as reprints and some new stories of the jungle femmes that followed in her wake. In other media in 1950s publicity photograph as TV's Sheena]] Model Irish McCalla portrayed Sheena in a 26-episode TV series aired in first-run syndication from 1955-56. McCalla told a Newspaper interviewer she was discovered by Nassour Studios while throwing a bamboo spear on a Malibu, California beach, famously adding, "I couldn't act, but I could swing through the trees"."TV actress Irish McCalla dead at 73", Associated Press via The Honolulu Advertiser, February 11, 2002. WebCitation archive. A 1984 Columbia Pictures film, Sheena, produced by Paul Aratow starred Tanya Roberts, who had previously co-starred as Kiri in MGM's 1982 movie Beastmaster. Roberts' Sheena had a much-expanded vocabulary from McCalla's. Marvel Comics published a comic-book adaptation of the Sheena movie as Marvel Comics Super Special #34 (June 1984), reprinting it as Sheena, Queen of the Jungle #1-2 (Dec. 1984 - Feb. 1985). The Bollywood film industry in India produced a string of uncredited Hindi versions of Sheena, beginning with Tarzan Sundari, also known as Lady Tarzan (1983); Africadalli Sheela (1986); and Jungle Ki Beti (1988). Sheena was revived by TV syndicator Hearst Entertainment in October 2000, portrayed by Gena Lee Nolin. Sheena was given a new power, in this 35-episode Columbia/TriStar series: the ability to adopt the form of any warm-blooded animal once she gazed into its eyes. She was also depicted as a ferocious killer, capable of becoming a humanoid creature called the Darak'Na; this form killed numerous individuals, though in her regular form she was also seen in numerous episodes stabbing soldiers and other villains to death. As with Tanya Roberts, Nolin's Sheena spoke whole sentences. The Ramones song "Sheena Is a Punk Rocker" was inspired by Sheena, Queen of the Jungle. The song first appeared on the band's third album, Rocket to Russia, in 1997. A cartoon drawing of Sheena appears on the record sleeve of the LP version. References External links * * * * Holloway, Clark J. "Sheena, Queen of the Jungle", The Holloway Pages (fan site), 2000. WebCitation archive. * "Jungle Call: A Roster of Jungle Girls", Art4Comics.com (fan site). WebCitation archive. Category:Characters created by Will Eisner Category:AC Comics titles Category:Blackthorne Publishing titles Category:Devil's Due titles Category:Eclipse Comics titles Category:Marvel Comics titles Category:Fictional activists Category:Fictional archers Category:Fictional explorers Category:Fictional hunters Category:Fictional orphans Category:Jungle girls Category:1950s American television series Category:Comics adapted into films